Twisted Amusement
by Seryyth
Summary: A Rise of the Guardians set in an alternate universe, one in which Jack Frost never was alone, but instead has a friend. This is a part of my Pixie King arc. Where Jack Frost is a Pixie boy, under the Pixie King, Story.
1. Birth of a Winter Pixie

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

The first thing that he remembered was the darkness and the cold. He was afraid. Just a fear that he didn't know why and what was causing the fear. But the light of the Moon quietly chased the darkness away. And he realized that he wasn't afraid anymore.

He opened his eyes as he saw the Moon, taking his last breaths as a human. He felt himself slowly place on his feet, on an icy surface.

_Jack Frost._

He looked up at the Moon in awe and was going to say something, stepping forward. And almost tripped over a stick. He picked it up and saw where he touched it, frost over. He grinned as he walked up to a tree and tapped the crook of the staff to a part of the tree. He saw that it formed a frosty fern pattern. He touched it, amazed at what he did.

Then he did the same to another tree.

Pleased and excited about his powers, Jack Frost ran over the pond, leaving behind him a much bigger frosty fern pattern.

Then suddenly, he was grabbed up his shirt collar and pulled along for a ride.

Jack looked up to see a large creature. He grinned, as he saw the creature look at him with a smile, and he knew that he had nothing to fear.

The boy eventually was put down unceremoniously down on a snow bank.

He grinned as he saw the large creature quickly look around, as if he was avoiding something. And then it looked at Jack.

"Shh," Jack heard. "Don't say a word. And stay here until the sun rises. Alright?"

Jack nodded, not sure of what was going on, and saw the creature leap into the sky.

He waited.

Unseen a pair of pale colorless eyes watched on and then vanished, as the twisted creature left to report this new event to its master. It sped into a shadow and emerged into a black lair. It quickly crawled up to the Master's feet and would have smiled in delightful fright as the yellow eyes looked down at it.

"Hmm?" The Nightmare King said, after the creature reported what it saw. "So my pet desires a pet of its own. I shall allow it, so leave the new Pixie alone. I want to break the Duskwalker, and I believe that the boy might just be my answer."

Pitch Black watched as the fearling slunk off and left. The man looked at his globe and smiled as he saw the lights of Belief intermingled with his purplish lights of Fear and he smiled.

Eventually the time will come, when he will finally take down the Guardians for good.

* * *

_**I wanted to do a twisted version of the Rise of the Guardians. But in the middle, it took a turn down a darker path. So I hope you enjoy it. And leave a comment or review.**_


	2. Baby Steps

Jack waited until the sun rose. He grinned as the creature returned. And this time Jack got to actually see the Creature.

It had large iridescent colored wings that looked like it came from a very large dragonfly. Its green eyes were enormously large on its face and he noticed that its arms looked like it had been dipped in a black paint. It had wild green grass colored hair and a wildly chaotic smile.

"Hey Jack," He heard. "Welcome to the world, Pixie Boy."

"Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"I've got alot of names," Jack heard the answer. "What would you call me?"

"How about Dragonfly?" Jack questioned, chuckling. "You kinda looked like a dragonfly."

"Then I'm Dragonfly," Jack heard again. "The Pixie King. I like it!"

"So what now?"Jack asked. "Why'd you tell me to wait?"

"Because I'm going to be your Friend," Dragonfly told him, smirking. "And you're one to my Pixies, and I always try and take care of my pixies. That is what you are, my Pixie Boy."

"Great!" Jack said mischievously. "So what do we do?"

"We have fun," Dragonfly said, chuckling. "Until nightfall!"

Jack Frost grinned and laughed.

"First," Dragonfly said, smiling gently. "You have to learn how to fly."

Jack looked at the Pixie's wings and noticed that he didn't have wings. The boy looked up at the nine foot pixie and frowned.

"You have wings," Dragonfly told him laughing. "They are just not where you think they are."

"Use the wind," Jack heard, as the Pixie King leaped into the air. The boy saw that his friend's wings buzzed as he hovered, waiting for the Winter Spirit.

Jack jumped up and was caught by the wind. He found himself shocked and surprised, but tried to steady himself.

"Use the Staff, Jack," Dragonfly instructed, laughingly. Jack noticed that his friend was staying with him and he felt safe. "You don't need wings to fly. You are a Winter Pixie, and a powerful one too. You just need to control your flight."

Jack realized what Dragonfly was telling him. And he steadied himself. Before he knew it he was flying perfectly with the Pixie King. He grinned, letting out a whooping holler and shot forward. Dragonfly laughed as he saw Jack speed ahead and he knew that it was a race.

And the days passed quickly for the two, turning into months, which turned into years. In that time, Jack Frost learned more about his Friend.

The Pixie King was a natural storyteller and lived to see people believe in things. Jack saw the creature spread the seeds for stories of adventure, love, sadness and fear. So Jack started calling his friend, Story.

And the Pixie King liked the name, claiming that it suited him better.

Story continued to teach Jack Frost how to be a Pixie, and the boy absorbed everything like a sponge. After the first year, Story started allowing Jack to stay with him, but only during the day. In the second year, Jack finally was allowed to stay with Story at night.

And that was how he met the Boogeyman.

As Jack Frost found out, Pitch promised to leave the boy alone as long as Story continued to do what was expected of him. So the Winter Pixie finally got to stay with Story and not left behind anymore.

More years passed and Jack never left his friend.

Jack Frost saw Pitch beat his friend, when Jack did something that the dark Man didn't like. He felt bad about it, but Story told him to never change. The Pixie Boy watched as Story took the threats towards the other pixies, and found himself loving his friend, for protecting all of them from Pitch. It wasn't a romantic love, but one born out of loyalty, like a child's love for his parents.

Jack Frost did everything that Story wanted him to do, but no matter what Story taught him, it didn't change the fact that Pitch knowingly tainted Jack's core with his darkness. Out of a last minute despair, Story in a final act of love, sent all of the Pixies to the Sandman.

At first Jack refused, but Story had to hurt his beloved Pixie Boy, just to see him safe. And as Jack Frost left in tears, Story felt his heart break.

And the Man in the Moon quietly saw this. And contacted the Guardians.

It was time to bring the wayward Guardian of Belief home.

* * *

_**I do hope that you like this one. Let me know. Leave a comment or review.**_


	3. The Pixie Guardian

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

Story landed on the ground and sniffed the air, as it closed its eyes. It felt the shift in the environment, and it opened its eyes just in time to see a blue and green blur shooting towards it.

When it woke up, it realized to its anger, that The Tooth Fairy had knocked it out. It whirled around and immediately saw four figures. It snarled, an act of menace, and quickly looked for an escape. That is until it heard a laugh come from the big man.

"We not hurt you," The man said, smiling. "We have big deal for you."

This got the creature's interest. It waited for North to continue, as it recognized that not just was North there, but Bunny, Tooth, and the Sandman. It wondered what brought them together with it.

After a moment, of the creature staring at them with its abnormally large green eyes, Bunny stepped forward.

"Look, mate," Bunny said, motioning towards the other Guardians. "The Man in the Moon is the real reason why you're here. Not us."

"So what does he want with me?" The Pixie King demanded.

"Man in Moon picked you to help us," North spoke. "He want deal with you. You give Manny oath to help beat Pitch and you get to keep all powers and get seen by everybody."

"Oath?"

"To be a Guardian," Bunny said.

Story looked amused as it looked up at the Moon and, to the surprise of all, smiled.

"I'm already a Guardian," Story told them, as it looked back down at the four. "Of Belief."

"What?!" Bunny stuttered in disbelief. "Ya no Guardian!"

" I've been working with Pitch," The Pixie stated in full agreement, its eyes narrowing. It turned away and started to leave, when the Moon shone down on the floor. Story glanced down, to see the Moon form a picture of its pixies. The creature froze in its tracks, as its heart skipped a beat. It knew what Tsar Lunar offered.

Story turned back around and looked at the Guardians. Then suddenly it looked up at the Moon and pointed.

"I'll take your Deal," It told The Man on the Moon, with a grin. "I'm not interested in continuing not being able to do my own thing. But I also want that the Guardians to depend on me! I want to help them to grow! Like my Pixies!"

"What?!" Bunny stuttered. "Ya can't be serious!"

_Agreed, Story. It shall be so, but at the cost of your own immortality._

"Deal!"

Suddenly a light shot down into the creature, causing everyone to shield their eyes and when they were able to see the creature, instead stood a Human where the creature once was. A boy with jet black hair and pale skin stood there with just a pair of pants on. Suddenly they watched the boy wrap his arms around him and looked at them with his green eyes, "You just going to let me Freeze?"

Bunny stared as North got a blanket.

Story wrapped up and looked at them. He had so much to ask them, about the fairies, elves and pixies.

Sandy floated up to the boy and smiled. He proceeded to tell Story of his pixies. The boy looked confused, and Sandy rolled his eyes.

He grinned as opened a small portal that connected to his palace and a pixie came out.

Story's eyes lit up, as he saw the tiny creature, and it went over to him. Everyone watched as the boy reached up to it and it land on his hand. They saw him bring it to his face and it kissed his nose. He grinned at the pixie and it shot off back through the portal.

"I'm sorry, Stor-" Tooth started to say. But she stopped when he held up a hand. He stared at the portal and he waited.

A minute later, a flood of pixies poured out of the hole. The Guardians nervously backed away from the boy, as thousands and thousands of pixies surrounded Story. It was more than a year ago since he had seen his pixies, and had started to think that he had lost them also. But as they flew around him, each giving him a kiss or a playful jab on his nose, he knew that they were his.

He looked at the Moon, as his pixies blocked out everything but the moon. He grinned as he knew that he had gotten more than he had ever expected, but one Pixie was still missing.

And Story intended to find him.

* * *

**_I know that this is mostly a rewrite from another one of my stories, but it was important that I add this. The next chapter will have more. _**

**_Leave a comment or review. Let me know what you think._**


	4. Lessons from the Guardians

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

Story stayed with the Guardians for about several months. In that time he learned from The Guardians, of his task. He was to spread the word of them, getting Children to believe in the four, and help take down the Boogeyman by diminishing his powers.

Story accepted, as he understood that he could now be killed. He agreed to basically stay out of the sight of the Dark man. Pitch Black was to never find Story, and this the boy was grateful to the Guardians. But Story didn't quite enjoy the idea of being their shield against Pitch.

In the first month, in the first week, Story had gotten ill. As it turned out, it was from lack of food. The Yetis came to North, informing him that the boy had caused a major accident after a dizzy spell. North had discovered that the boy had not been eating, because he had never ate before. The Ex-Cossak, as kind as his heart was, actually cared about Story- no matter what he did before. He started Story on a liquid diet of brothy soups. But the boy only took a sip of that and refused it. Then North switched to mashed fruits and vegetables, taking the time to show the Yetis how he wanted it done. And it was a success, as he watched Story drink it down quickly, and he was pretty proud of himself after that. A month later, Story was back on his feet, eating solid fruits, vegetables and other natural foods.

He got to know the Guardians. Spending time with each of them.

Toothinia was the first. Story quickly learned that she was always busy with trying to collect the teeth. She had her Fairies helping her, but it wasn't an easy job. After suggesting that they both go and help the Fairies collect the teeth, Tooth decided to do just that. For that entire night, Story-hidden in a green hooded cloak, helped her collecting teeth and leaving coins for the children.

He had seen the mean side of her, the Warrior Queen. That side of Tooth was quick, sharp as a dagger, and deadly cold. But collecting the teeth with her, he saw that she was very different. She was caring, loving and kind. He looked at her in awe as he watched her love all of her Fairies and all of the Children. And Story was reminded of his pixies.

And of his still missing Pixie Boy, Jack.

Then Aster E. Bunnymund took the next turn with him.

Story discovered that the rabbit was even more surprising. Story had seen the Bunny always fierce, dangerous and unpredictable. When he fought, Bunny was a chaotic force, that came from two different points in his attacks. But Story now saw the Pooka in a new light.

Now Bunny, Story saw, was actually very kind. The Pooka was very creative, insisting that the boy learn how to paint as well. So Story helped Bunny out, by trying to paint some of the eggs. The boy quickly found that he liked doing that and called his pixies in to help. In the end, Bunny kicked him and his pixies, telling him that he couldn't come back. Story knew that there was no anger, when Bunny told him, but a frustrated amusement because of the chaotic mess that the Warren had become.

Next up was The Sandman.

The encounters with him before, Story had to always flee from the small man. For someone who was short, the Sandman was a powerful force to be reckoned with. Story had always thought that he was the only powerful spirit in the world to not use trickery or needing to depend on others, until he met the quiet man. The battle between them was like comparing the unstoppable force with the immovable object. Not even the other Guardians could stand up to him, when he was the Duskwalker.

But Story, to his surprise, saw Sandy dancing and sending out his golden sand to give the children good dreams. He spent a long night with Sandy, opening up to the small man, and basically pouring his soul out infront of the Guardian. And Story, afterwards, had a great respect for the elder Guardian.

Sandy listened, and soon realized that the Pixie King was a bit of a victim of Pitch's evil. Tricked into becoming the dark man's puppet, and forced to do things that went against his nature. Oh, Sandy had told the Guardians later, of Story, and they all realized the truth about the Pixie.

Then finally, North let Story spend some time with him.

It was nearing Christmas, and the Workshops were packed with Yeti preparing for the upcoming Holiday. Story tried to help, at first, trying to help with building some toys. When that didn't work out, he started trying out the toys. And then his pixies wanted to join in as they saw that it looked like fun, and he let them. But soon there were just too many pixies, and not enough toys. Fighting broke out, and threatened to cause a major issue in the Workshops, and Story panicked slightly. He fell back onto an age old method, that always worked with his pixies, and used his magic to calm down and cease the fighting.

But taking the lessons learned from Tooth, Bunny and Sandy, Story hummed a joyful tune while he spread his magic around.

And North found himself wonderfully amazed by the speed, order and perfection of that Christmas of that year. And Story, he found himself liking the boy. North had planned on returning home and spending time with the boy, but when he arrived back at the Workshop, Story had left.

He never mentioned where he was going, or left any notes. But North knew that he'd be seeing more of the boy, wherever he was.

North grinned as he knew that all he had to do, was follow the pixies.

* * *

_**I hope that you like this one. It took me a while to write. But you don't worry, Jack Frost will be making an appearance very soon.**_

_**Leave a review or a comment. **_


	5. Icy consequences

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

Story had taken two of North's snowglobes, each for certain destinations. And before he left, he packed enough food to last him for two days.

Now he wished that he had taken a coat as well.

He had used one of the snowglobes to get to where Jack was and stepped into an icy world, right into a blizzard.

Story wrapped his arms around him in a futile attempt to keep himself warm, but the biting cold whipped right through his clothes.

"Jack!" Story shouted out, looking around for the boy.

Two years ago, that Story had to give up his pixies. It was two years now since he had to hurt his Pixie Boy.

_"Go away," Story told him, and pushed him away. He looked around for the dark man to appear and quickly looked back at the boy. "Go with the others!"_

_"No," Jack said, his voice sounding like it was on the verge of crying._

_Story saw that Jack was looking up at him and his heart broke at the pleading look in the boy's eyes. The Pixie King put on a mask of not caring and turned away from the boy. Think, he told himself, this is one of Tooth's fairies._

_"Go away little gnat!" Story shouted out. "You are nothing to me! An annoyingly unwanted and unloved little pest!"_

_The Pixie King heard a gasp, and it felt like the small sound tore a hole into his heart. He forced himself to grin, even as the action killed him inside to do it, and he felt the boy let his arm go. When he looked, he saw just the snowflurries left behind, as Jack Frost had shot off into the unknown and leaving him behind with a bitter feeling._

And now he was going to get his Pixie Boy back.

"Jack Frost!" He called out again, as he walked further into the harsh wind. "Answer me!"

"Who are you?"

Story looked around him, to find the boy. But all he saw was white snow whipped around by the wind.

"The Story, that a certain Winter Pixie had named," Story answered. He noticed that he could no longer feel his fingers and he decided that getting back his lost Pixie, was more important. "And I came to get my Pixie back.

"Story?" Jack asked hesitantly, as the blizzard lessened. He landed infront of the stranger and he frowned. Everything hurtful that was said to him, came back and he jumped back into the sky.

Story only got a brief glimpse of Jack, before the boy vanished into the white snow storm.

"Jack!" Story shouted. "Come back, please?!"

"Why?" Story heard. It was a question that clearly was full of sorrow, pain and loneliness. "I'm annoying and not wanted!"

The blizzard picked up and increased in its fury as Story tried to keep his thoughts in order.

"Jack Frost!" Story shouted, finding it harder to breathe. "You are wanted! By me!"

"You told me that you didn't love me," Jack said, landing infront of him again.

Story saw the sad look on the boy's face and the pain in his eyes. He started to go towards the Winter Spirit, but tripped over something and landed in the snow. Story felt like he was grabbed, but he wasn't sure.

"If I didn't love my Winter Pixie," Story said through frozen lips and attempting to get up. "I would not be here."

Jack started fighting back tears as he gave his friend a hug. This was Story, he realized. And he had came back to get him.

Story tried to smile as he reached for his bag, to get the snowglobe, but found that he couldn't feel anything. And thinking was getting hard to do.

"Story," Story heard. "Do you love me?"

"I love all my Pixies and nothing else," Story told North. He grinned and attempted to wave the man off. "Now, go eat a cookie or something."

And then Story passed out.

When he woke up, Story found himself under alot of blankets. He realized that he was back in the North Pole, in the bed that had somehow became his. In the room that had became his.

He frowned as he saw Tooth smile suddenly and fly out of his room. A minute later, Story was surrounded by the Guardians.

"You are troublesome child," Story heard North tell him with a smile. "You trying to harm yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Story asked.

"You bloody idiot," Bunny said harshly. "Running out into the cold, and getting hypothermia! You almost died!"

Story was stunned as he heard the worry in the rabbit's voice. It really touched him, how much the Guardians cared. It seemed like whatever he did to them before had been forgotten.

"How'd I get back?" Story asked curiously.

Everyone looked towards the door, and Story sat up to see a white head peering from the other side of the door. The Pixie King smiled as he realized that Jack Frost was peeking around the side, as if he was afraid. But Story knew better.

"Jack," Story said, grinning and motioning for the boy to come in.

"We'll leave you two to talk," North said as the other Guardians left the room. "Jack's been worried about you."

Jack came in, after North walked out, and the door closed behind him.

"Hey, Jack," Story said. "Welcome to the North Pole."

Jack grinned as he found that funny. It was almost the same way that his friend had greeted him.

"Hey, Story."

"How'd you get me here?" Story asked.

Jack leaped onto the footboard of the bed and crouched there.

"You were acting funny," Jack explained, frowning slightly. "So I went into your bag, and I didn't find any cookies. And you wouldn't wake up.."

Story's heard skipped a beat and he continued to listen as the boy told him more.

"I called for the Sandman," Jack said. He frowned as he remembered the fear he had, after thinking that he was going to be alone again. "He came and we came here. And for a while, they wouldn't let me see you."

"I'm okay now, Jack," Story told him gently.

"Oh, yeah," Jack said, hopping over to a chair. He picked up the bag and handed it to Story. "North took a snowglobe from it. He told me that you had borrowed his and that you had used your snowglobe."

Story chuckled mischievously and shook his head. North knew, the Pixie King thought to himself.

Tooth came in, carrying a bowl if something hot. The two boys looked at her, as she sat the bowl down on the nearby table. She then looked at Story and smiled.

"That's for you, Story," Tooth told him firmly. "And you are to eat every single bite. Understand?"

Story looked up at her, and nodded. Her smile told him that if he argued with her, he'd lose immediately. She left the room, shutting the door behind her, and Story picked up the bowl. He took a sip from it and made a face, as he put the bowl down.

"What is that?" Jack questioned, after a moment.

"Chicken soup," Story answered, not liking the taste in his mouth. "And it is nasty."

"Can I try?"

"No!" Story shouted. He suddenly started coughing, trying to get his breath back and saw Jack look like he had just been slapped. Story put up a finger, indicating for the boy to wait, and when he was finally able to breath again, Story smiled at him.

"No," Story told him more gentler. "I'd give it to Pitch. Not the nasty stuff to one of my pixies. The stuff tastes really bad."

Jack laughed, "You want a cookie instead?"

"No," Story said grinning. "That doesn't taste right either. Too sweet."

"Story?" Jack questioned, as the smile faded a bit. He saw his friend take another sip of the soup. "What you said before-"

"All lies!" Story said quickly, interrupting the boy.

He wasn't smiling, Jack saw, but was very serious.

"Each and every word," Story told Jack. "Was a lie."

"I didn't want you to be around Pitch any longer," Jack heard Story say. "So I told you all of that so you would go and be free."

"So you don't hate me?"

Story looked at Jack and saw the unsure look in the boy's eyes.

"Jack Frost," Story said smiling mischievously. "You are my Pixie Boy. Why would I hate fun?"

Jack grinned in relief then and laughed.

"I froze an Elf," Jack told his friend.

Story grinned and his eyes sparkled with mischief, "Tell me what happened."

* * *

_**Thanks for the comment, Peaceful Dragon Rose. And I hope that you liked this one as well.**_

_** I had to end it here as it would have gotten boring. So you guys let me know how you liked it. Leave a comment.**_


	6. New Clothes for a Pixie

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters. They belong to DreamWorks animation and William Joyce. The only profits that I get are the smiles from the reviews **** and comments that you leave.**

Story had continued to get well, eating and sleeping most of the time. Jack had found it boring, and mostly spent his time playing outside. After freezing an Elf and the hallway, causing a major accident and unintentionally caused harm to a Yeti, he was banned from the Workshops by Phil.

So the Winter Pixie caused it to snow, and occasionally creating snow twisters, as he tested out his powers. He started to try to get them smaller, but with the power of his big ones. The Yetis and elves stayed away from the area. Jack Frost had chose a large area away from the buildings, but still near enough to stop and check to see if Story was awake.

After what seemed like forever, when it had only been a month, Story was watching and even commenting on his little white tornadoes. And getting sort of scolded by a Yeti each time, for not resting in bed. And after a couple of weeks, Story was given a clean bill of health.

And the Pixie King was out of there in an instant.

March found the two in France, enjoying the morning sun. It wasn't too warm for Jack, and Story was snugly warm in his linen and wool clothing. He didn't quite like the wool, but it didn't draw attention to him, as it did when he wore the emerald green cloak that he wore during his storytelling.

He noticed that Jack's clothes seemed to be wearing out and Story grinned. He wove his magic to create a new set of clothes and then handed them to his Pixie. The boy looked at him, shocked, and took the offered items.

"Change to those," Story instructed. "You need to look like you're a pixie. Not like some kind of rejected street rat."

Jack Frost saw Story turn around and he grinned. The Pixie Boy knew that Story might be a little harsh in his words, but the care was clear. So he quickly changed into the new clothes and then he looked at the boy.

"Done changing," Jack announced.

Story turned back around. He smirked mischievously as he looked at his pixie.

Jack was wearing a blue pair of stockings under a large blue and white embroidered tunic. He smiled as he saw that the white embroidery was just as he wanted, with the edges swirling in patterns of snowflakes. He then noticed that the boy held up a leather belt with a sapphire jewel over the clasp.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Jack asked.

"Come here," Story said, motioning for the boy to come over. Jack followed the instruction and watched as his friend quickly put the belt on him.

"That's what," Story said, smirking. He glanced over at the remaining two items and he pointed at them. "You have to put those on."

Jack looked over at the things, and hopped over, grabbing up a blue cloak. The Pixie King watched as the boy put it on and grinned, as if he was done. Story smiled as he knew that Jack was trying to avoid the shoes.

"Now put those on," Story instructed gently.

Jack looked down at a pair of shoes. They were made of blue silk, with white cotton insides. And on the top of the shoes, a single silver snowflake was embroidered into the silk. The boy looked up at Story, and pleaded with his eyes, for his friend to not make him wear the shoes.

A moment passed and Story sighed.

"Alright," Story said smiling, and reaching for the shoes. "You don't have to wear them."

Jack Frost leaped onto the air, happily and gave his friend a hug, "Thanks Story!"

"I'll give them to the Elves," Story said, as Jack sat next to him. "They'll know what to do with them."

Jack was messing around with the hood of his new cloak, pulling it over his head and trying to look at the patterns that were sewn into the edges. But he was listening to his friend.

"Story?" Jack asked, turning to look at him. "What do the Elves do?"

Story looked at the boy, and smiled as he remembered what Jack had told him. The Pixie King then looked at the shoes.

"The Elves make toys," Story fibbed. "They make all of the toys that the children of the world play with."

"How do they do it?"

"Well," Story said smiling mischievously. "Their little fingers can get into places that most couldn't. And it's why the details are very fine."

"Oh," The Winter Pixie replied, sounding bored.

"You want to have some fun?"

Jack brightened all of a sudden and he grinned.

"Yeah!" Jack said, bouncing a bit as he saw Story get up. "Snowball fight?"

Story grinned and bent down to scoop up some snow, for a snowball, and felt a ball of the cold powdery stuff hit him and explode.

"Oh, you are going to get it now," Story said mischievously.

And Jack laughed.


	7. The End of the Darkness

_**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**_

Winter ended, and Jack Frost continued to try and stay with Story. But as the days passed, it got hotter for the Winter Pixie, and Story noticed that the boy seemed to be less active. Finally after seeing Jack looking like he was wilting, everyday, Story had to get Jack Frost to go somewhere cold. He loved his Pixie Boy, and only wanted the best for him.

"Jack," Story said firmly. "Go and stay where it's cold. Then when it's winter here again, you can come back."

Jack looked at his friend, not wanting to leave. He felt like Story was sending him away again.

"No," Jack said, shaking his head.

Story wasn't going to get into an argument with the boy. And his love, like a parent, forced him to become a bit of a meanie. Story scowled angrily and he grabbed Jack's staff. He stood up and threw it away, out into the grass and turned around to look at the boy.

"Leave now, Jack!" Story shouted. "Being in this heat is going to kill you, if you continue to stay with me!"

Jack looked a bit hurt, which tore at Story's heart.

"I know that you want to stay," Story told Jack, in a calmer voice. "But you have to go to where the ice and snow went. If you don't..."

Jack Frost picked up his staff and frowned. He looked at the Pixie King and noticed that Story seemed to be sad. It then dawned on the boy, that everything that his friend did, was for the best thing for him. He smiled as he trusted Story, and he nodded.

"I'll be back in the winter," Jack told Story.

The Pixie King looked at his pixie and returned the smile.

"You stay safe," Story said quickly.

"I'm going to," Jack assured him, before he shot off into the sky.

Story watched until the boy vanished from sight and he looked down at his hand. It was the same hand the had grabbed the staff. He wiped his hand in the grass beside him, as if wiping off something nasty, and he grinned.

He had alot of waiting to do...

April arrived and with it, Easter.

Story continued to spread the legend of the Guardians. Bunny, on Easter, stopped just long enough to thank him. Then left to hide more eggs. It was enough for the Pixie King to know that he was succeeding in weakening Pitch.

Then May came in, with a fierce storm. Story learned in his short life as a human, that there was the threat of dying in the storm, so he took a job serving the customers of a pub and inn. They allowed the eight year old boy, to stay in a room, but only if he continued to do a good job. So Story served the men their drinks, collected the money for the drinks, and told the children of the village his stories.

And the Guardians legend spread as the children told others of the four. Of a bunny that left eggs. A fairy that collected teeth and left coins under the pillows. Of a small gold man who gave good dreams. And of a very big man whose laugh shook his belly and who left behind either toys or coal.

June arrived and it found Story in another village, in charge of cleaning stalls out. It wasn't easy, but the boy was still able to tell his storytales at night. It was during June, that it happened.

A little girl had went missing. The entire village was out searching for her all night. But they never found her. Her parents mourned for the loss of their child. The next night, a villager found Story coming out with the two year old's body. At first he was almost blamed for her death, but after closer inspection, it was discovered that she died from a broken neck.

They buried her, and Story had to leave the village. Oh, the people wanted him to stay, but he left.

And he was accompanied by a new Pixie.

He called her Rain. She was born from the rain and the grass, when a little girl had slipped a fell. Story remembered going to look for the girl and instead found the little pixie wearing a dress made of flower petals. She had lead him to where she had told him she had found someone who was sleeping. Story was saddened by that, but told her that she did good.

He would never tell her that she had found herself.

July stomped in, with a firey heat. And Story found himself barely surviving the days. No one wanted to let him work. He continued to tell his stories, but he barely got enough to eat. Rain tried to keep his spirits high, by making him smile, but it only lasted for a little bit. He taught her to fly and was teaching her how to be a Pixie. And she loved his lessons.

August showed up, finding Story stealing food. Rain learned from him, how to pickpocket, steal and not get caught, and how to be quick. All the things that Story hated for his pixie to learn. But she learned how to do it now and he knew that there was no going back.

September danced in on multicolored leaves to find Story once again working for his room and food. Rain was gone, leaving him after she had gotten scolded for the last time for what she learned from Story. He watched her go, after apologizing for yelling at her. She gave him a tiny kiss, telling him that she still loved him, and he let her go with the same love. He knew that she'd return when she wanted to.

October snuck in, on the skirt-tails of the last month. It found the boy, aged nine now, taller too. Story was still spreading the tales of the Guardians. And it was during one night, in this month, that Story was found.

"Oh, yes," The dark silky voice said laughingly. "After a while I thought that it was you."

Story froze as he saw Pitch.

"You need a lesson in boundaries," Story heard the man say smugly. "I know what you need. The storyteller needs to learn a lesson in fear."

Story blinked as suddenly saw a golden blur shoot past him and hit the dark man. Pitch landed on the ground hard, Story heard. He grinned as he saw Bunny, Tooth and North whizz by. And the boy felt a joy in seeing the Guardians.

Story saw two children run up to him, and jumping around him.

"Story!" The children shouted out in excitement. "Did you see them?!"

"The Guardians!"

Story continued to grin, as he saw Pitch land nearby. The Pixie King snickered as the impact of the man threw up dirt and grass.

"Whoa!" A boy said, as both children hid behind Story. "What was that?"

Story turned away and looked at the children.

"It's nothing," Story told them.

"Nothing?!" Story heard Pitch say. "I am the Boogeyman!"

"Story," One of the children said. "Let's go back and tell us a fairytale!"

"Story?!"

"Okay," The Pixie King replied. "I've got one for the ages. It's how the Boogeyman got beaten."

"I am to be Feared!" Story heard Pitch shouting out at him. "Story! You traitor! I am goin-"

"Yay!" Story heard the children cheer. And as he lead the children away, Story heard Pitch holler out in denial as the Guardians defeated Pitch.

Story smiled as he knew that there would be no more fear of the darkness. A new age was dawning for the world.

* * *

_** And it ends, with the end of the Dark Ages too. But Story is far from being done with his job. He still has to tell his stories. There will be more of Jack Frost as well.**_

_**So leave me a comment or review. :-)**_


	8. The Birth of a Magical House

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

It was an accident. Another horrible accident.

Emma Bennett, formerly Overland, had been married to Thomas for only seven months, before she lost another male dear to her heart.

Thomas died in trying to save a child from drowning, and instead died himself.

Thomas, or Story as the children called him, had came into the village about five years ago. At the time, the eleven year old had gotten a job working for the Bennett family. They quickly adopted him into the family, as they had no male heirs and he had no family. In the four years that Emma had really known Story, as he had insisted that she call him that, she had grew to love his cheery nature. He never let anything get to him, always encouraging the children to believe in fairytales and insisted- with the children, that people just had to believe in something greater.

He even started to get her to believe that her brother, Jack was enjoying a better life. He had told her, that in another world, he still was laughing and playing. He then went on to tell her that she'd be able to see him, on the coldest day, in the middle of winter.

But today, her belief in all that Story had told her, was sorely tested. She so wanted him back.

The fifteen year old lady was watching and playing with Walter, who was only six, when the boy had slipped over the edge of a cliff and fell into the raging river below. The ice was thawing and as a result, the rivers were overflowing with the melted ice water, making it dangerous to swim.

And the boy had been on a tree limb playing, when it snapped from under him. Walter cried out, as he tumbled towards the cliff's edge, and vanished over it.

Story, who had been chopping wood nearby, dove in after the boy. She ran to get help, running back to the village, and quickly lead the men back to the river.

They all saw that the boy was safe, and bawling his eyes out.

But she saw him first. Story was downstream a bit, and laying sprawled out. She ran over to him, noticing that he was still awake, but she frowned as she realized that he was bleeding. And there was just too much blood.

"Story," She told him, as the villagers started trying to stop the blood. "You saved Walter. He's alright."

"Good," Story said, trying to smile. "I'm glad."

She forced herself to not cry, as she realized that whatever the men tried to do, it wasn't enough.

"I'm tired," She heard him announce.

"No," She said quickly. "You can't go to sleep yet. You have to tell the children one more story."

"I'm not sure if I can do that," Story muttered. "But you look for Jack. Like I told you."

She started to tear up, as he smiled at her and she saw him close his eyes.

Emma started crying, allowing for her feelings to flow out. She pleaded for him to wake up, come back and anything else to assure her that he would be okay. But no response was returned to her.

An hour later, Emma watched as the Village buried Thomas into the ground.

More months passed and Emma found herself hanging onto what Story had always loved. She had seen him love the children, encouraging them to continue to believe. To keep hoping no matter what. To wonder and laugh at everything. To remember the lessons and good things. To continue to dream. To love, laugh and look forward to the good, as he always said that the bad and darkness would flee at those things.

So Emma kept believing.

And in the month of November, her son was born to her. He had the jet black hair of his Father, but his brown eyes reminded her of her brother so long ago. She believed that Story and her brother were watching.

And on the coldest day, in the middle of winter, after a blizzard. Emma Bennett smiled as she held her son, Jack.

And she believed in what Story had told her.

And saw she Jack Frost dancing and laughing with the snowflakes, with joy in his eyes.

* * *

_** I hope that you like it, I was in a bit of a rush to get it out. But here it is! Leave a comment or review please.**_


End file.
